Electrical/electronic appliance and devices can be powered by solar panels (solar cells), in which case rechargeable battery cells are usually incorporated for storing the electrical power generated by the solar panels. The solar panels used in these products, such as garden lamps and calculators, are mounted on the casings.
The invention seeks to provide a portable lighting device which incorporates a solar panel that is arranged in a novel way.